Harry Potter and Ladriend Potion
by Jamie Potter
Summary: An adventure with a potion. Connecting the minds between the three, making them into one. Completely harmless, or so they thought. Updated with chapter 11 Also, recently renamed from HP&Powerful Friendship. A Prologue has been added.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:  **I was really bored one day and realized how horribly written my story was.  I decided that I would rewrite it.   So this is a highly improved version of the story.  Oh yeah, Thanks to everyone who reviewed the highly un-revised version. And r/r.

**Disclaimer:**  Okay, I admit it; I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

Harry Potter and the Ladriend Potion 

Hermione grinned to herself as she added the last ingredients to the potion and it turned to the desired color.  Turning to look in her bag that was hanging on the wall, she heard her parents coming up the stairs.

"Hermione, dear, Time for dinner!"  Came her mothers voice through the locked door.

"I'll be there in just a second."  She answered as she pulled out three bottles.  All three carried three hairs.

One of the hairs was brown, another was black, and the last was red.  She quickly poured a small amount of potion into every bottle.  She then scribbled notes and attached one each to Hedwig's and Pig's legs.  She had borrowed them from Ron and Harry, and each was now being sent back to their owners.  With a letter and a bottle of potion.

Hermione quickly drunk the last of the potion in the last bottle.  She then turned to leave the room and headed down to dinner.

She bounced down the stairs and ran to the dining room where her mother and father sat waiting.  

"Hi!"  She said as she sat down in her chair.

They ate in silence before her father spoke up and said "Hermione, would you please tell us why you have had your door locked?"

Hermione gulped "I've been working on schoolwork."  She lied.

"Why do you need a locked door then?" Her mother pressed, obviously not happy that her daughter was hiding something from her.

"How did you know my door has been locked?"  Hermione asked trying to change the way the conversation was going.

"Eve was trying to get in to the room to vacuum and dust yesterday and she informed us about not being able to open your door. (A/N Eve is a house cleaner.)

"Oh, well I've been working on some very important papers that have been spread all across the room and I don't want anybody touching them because it will mess up my experiment."  Hermione said with nod.  It was quite obvious that she was making it up but she escaped as soon as possible heading back up to her room.

Hermione looked up at her clock as she entered into her room.  It was exactly an hour since she had sent the potion to Ron and Harry.  Harry would probably have his within the next hour.  They lived closer together then her and Ron, but Pig was quite fast at flying after being cooped up so Ron might actually get his first.  

After stuffing the mess into the closet, incase her parents decided to visit, she flopped down on her bed and started to read a book that she had checked out from the local library.  After reading about a chapter her head started to feel with pain.  The headache continued to get worst for another thirty minutes until she passed out completely.

***Thirty minutes earlier***

Harry looked doubtful at the potion in the flask that Hermione had sent him.  It just didn't seem right.  Drinking a potion that came from somebody he hadn't seen all summer, but then again this was Hermione he was talking about.

He drained the contents in the bottle thinking _what the heck?  Who's it going to hurt?_

A minute later, after his head exploded with pain he thought _well me, apparently._

The pain got stronger, as he sat in his room with his head in his hands, and after a while he promptly fainted.__

**********

Ron read his letter.  Thinking why in the world would she want me to do something so bizarre?  

She had never discusses the potion with him, and probably not with Harry either.  He shrugged his shoulders.  

Nobody else was in his room.  Fred and George were in there room, where you could hear small explosions escaping from.  Ginny had started to read an interesting book that Hermione had recommended.  Percy, Bill, and Charlie were either at work or at their own homes.  And after naming all those peoples, his thoughts turned to his parents, who were probably watching the muggle news on the felevision or discussing the latest articles that had come up in the Daily Prophet.

He shrugged again, and quickly drank the contents of the bottle.  His head exploded with pain.

At the same moment, in three different parts of the country, three fifteen year olds fainted.

**********

Harry woke up feeling very groggy.  His memory came back to him as he remembered what had happened the night before.

[I wonder what happened?]  Harry asked, unknowingly thinking aloud.

(Beats me.) Ron answered, having just barely woken up himself.  He hadn't a clue on who he was speaking to.

{Weird side effects, if you ask me.}  Hermione answered, slightly more aware then the other two on what was going on and whom she was talking with.

Harry looked confusedly around the bedroom [Okay, that sounded like Ron and that sounded strangely like Hermione.]

(Yeah,  I wonder what we're are doing in your head?)  Ron asked dazed.  (You sound quite a bit like Harry, if you ask me.)

[That would be because my name is Harry.] Harry said, wondering why on earth he was talking to some strange voices in his head.

(Really?)  Ron asked skeptically.

{Um, I guess I have some explaining to do.}  Hermione said sheepishly.

Hermione quickly explained bits and pieces of the Ladriend Potion, careful to leave some of the more important details out.  

(The Ladriend Potion, eh?  Maybe I ought to ask my dad or Percy about it.)  Ron said after she was finished explaining.

{NO!  Don't!  You can't ask anybody about it.  Do not tell anybody.}

[Why do I get the feeling this potion is illegal?]

{It's not illegal!}  Hermione answered quickly {It is just that not very many people know about it.  And if they did know about it, it would be illegal.}

(Well isn't that reassuring!)  Ron said sarcastically.

[Anyways, I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you later.  It's two in the morning and I've got to get up and do chores.]

{Yeah, I better be getting to bed too.}

(Me too!  Mum is planning on us to degnome the garden tomorrow.)  


	2. The Burrow

Disclaimer: Just the usually I do not own any of the characters or places that look familiar. They are owned by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: If I get some reviews I will continue this story. Please Read and Review.  
  
It was the ending of the summer and Harry was back at the Burrow. It had been an unusually long summer, since Harry had not slept very much. He had nightmares almost every night and his scar now hurt constantly. He was lucky to be away from the Dursley's. They had locked him up the minute he got to their house for the summer, and had not let him out except for about five minutes everyday. He had finally escaped from the Dursleys by sneaking out in the middle of the night using the trick the Weasley twins had taught him and by using the floo powder Ron had sent him.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed reading Flying with the Cannons. He was not very keen on sleeping even though it was the last day of the summer. Tomorrow he was heading back to Hogwarts. He was extremely happy to finally be going back. Maybe his dream would go away when he got there. If not he could always get a dreamless sleep potion from Madam Promfrey.   
  
He got up from his bed and walked over to the window.  
  
Yep, he thought, this will definitely be a very interesting year.   
  
Harry was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Last year had been terrible for him. It still pained him to think about everything that happened. He turned around and looked at Ron who was sound asleep. At least he has nothing to worry about. Nothing bothering him, he has never had to face the type of nightmares Harry had every night, Harry thought.  
  
***  
  
It was finally time to get ready to go to King's Cross station. They had to call a couple of taxis to get them there since the Weasley's car was running around wild in the Forbidden Forest. When they got there he and Ron went to go find Hermione, their best friend. They found Hermione on the platform talking to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
Hey! What Going on? Harry called out to her in his mind.   
  
Hermione had found a neat little potion that let the three friends talk in to each other in their minds. She had spent almost all summer working on it and trying to keep her parents from finding out about it. Then she had sent a bit of it to Harry and Ron and now whenever anything important popped up they could talk to each other. They had started to get really used to talking to each other in their minds they barely noticed that other people might think they weren't talking to each other.  
  
Hermione swiveled around; all though no one else could hear the voice they knew something was up with how quickly she reacted to absolutely nothing. They could tell that she knew that Ron and Harry were there.   
  
She ran over and hugged them. Not much here, She thought back, how did the muggles treat you?  
  
She was looking right at Harry when she had said it and she could tell by his face it had not been good.   
  
Horrible! Harry thought back. I'm lucky I am not dead by now. They locked me up and didn't let me out. Ron sent me some floo powder and I finally escaped.   
  
You should have told me. You could have come and spent the summer with me. Hermione told him.  
  
They walked silently onto the train. Someone watching the three who knew them pretty well would have said they probably had a fight and were not talking to each other.   
  
They got all their trunks onto the train and went back onto the platform to say good-bye to the Weasleys.   
  
"Now you be good." Mrs. Weasley told them.   
  
Yeah, right. Like that is ever going to happen. Harry heard Ron mutter in his mind.   
  
"You two" She said looking directly at Ron and Harry. "Try to stay out of trouble. No sneaking around the castle this year."  
  
Like you can stop us. Harry thought to the others. The three of them had big plans.  
  
At least act like you are listening to her. She might get suspicious if we don't. Hermione shot back at them.  
  
Fine. Ron replied  
  
"Have a good year and don't forget to write. Listen to your professors and study for your O.W.L.s." Mrs. Weasley continued on.   
  
"Now it is time for you to get on the train." She finally said as she ushered them all onto the train.  
  
When they finally got a compartment to themselves they all laid down and tried to get some sleep. Harry just acted like he was going to sleep until Hermione and Ron were asleep so they wouldn't get suspicious. Then he sat up and started reading from Flying with the Cannons it was about the twelfth time that he read it but he didn't have much else to read.   
  
A very long ride later, which consisted of Ron and Hermione sleeping almost the whole time and Harry trying not to go to sleep, they finally got to Hogwarts.   
  
They got off the train and saw the little first years all getting into the boats at the dock. They trio got into a horseless carriage and was shortly joined by Neville Longbottem.   
  
After a very bumpy carriage ride they finally arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
I hope the feast starts soon. Ron thought to the other two, as they started to enter the building.  
  
Oh don't worry. I don't think they are very many first years this year. Harry replied.  
  
Is that all the two of you can think about? Just food. I hope that Dumbledore has a very long speech to give us this year so you two starve before the feast. Then that will teach you two. Hermione shot back at them.  
  
They finally sat down in the Great Hall and listened to the sorting hat sing its song. When the first years were all sorted Dumbledore stood up and gave a not so usual speech.  
  
"As some of you might know, but I think that most of you don't, Sirius Black has been proven innocent and is now going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also your old professor, Professor Lupin has agreed to take over the Care of Magical Creatures job since Hagrid has been called away on business. I expect all of you to be respectful towards Professor Black. Now lets eat."  
  
What, I can't believe it!! Sirius never said anything to me about being proven innocent. How could he forget to mention something as important as that? I can't believe he is going to be our new teacher. Fred and George ought to have a blast with Sirius. Those three are the ones we need to keep up with on the pranks. Harry thought so quickly that Hermione and Ron barely caught everything he said.  
  
Cool down Harry. Will go talk to him as soon as the feast is done and see what happened with him over the summer. Ron replied.  
  
As soon as the feast was over the three of them stood up, got the new password from the new prefect and headed up to talk to Sirius.   
  
"Hello Professor Lupin" Harry said as they ran up to the new professors. Then he turned to Sirius "Why didn't you tell me? All those letters you sent me and you never once mentioned you were about to be found innocent." Harry demanded of Sirius the moment they came close enough to talk without anyone over hearing.   
  
"Calm down Harry. I wanted it to be a surprise. By the way I have a package for you. Now I want to see the three of you in detention as much as possible after I give the package to you. I'll see you tomorrow since you are in my first lesson and you can have the package after class. Now get to bed." Sirius told the three of them.   
  
I wonder what he meant by that. Harry thought to the other two.   
  
No doubt that we will find out soon. Hermione replied, and with that the three of them headed of to the common room.   
  
When the three reached the common room they separated and went up to their dormitories.   
  
This has been one strange night, and no doubt it will get stranger throughout the school year. Harry thought, careful not to let the other two hear.  
  
And with that the three fell asleep. At that moment the three had no cares, and were completely free of worries. For that little bit of time anyways.  



	3. The Dream

Author's Note- Thanks to all that reviewed. Here is the next part for all of you. If any of you have suggestions to make for the story e-mail them to inknots@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters that come out of the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Friendship part 2  
  
Harry was in dark room that must have had at least twenty death eaters and the dark lord in it. He couldn't hear much of the conversation that was going on between Voldemort and what looked like to be a soon to be death eater. The death eaters talking among themselves but none of it sounded important so Harry just ignored it.  
  
  
Harry could tell that the conversation wasn't going to well when he saw Voldemort pull out his wand and point it at the person. He didn't have to hear the spell in order to know which one he had used. The person screamed in pain as the Cruciatus curse hit him. Harry heard more then one person screaming. He turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see Hermione and Ron there.   
  
[What are you two doing here?] Harry thought to them.  
  
Neither of them answered. It looked like they couldn't hear them.  
  
Although Harry's scare burned he forced himself to stay asleep so he could watch what was going to happen. Then Voldemort talked a little more to the person and then after the talked for a while Voldemort pointed his wand back at the person and said quite loudly "Avada Kedavra"   
  
That was when Harry woke up. He sat up from his bed and looked around. At the same time that he had woken up Ron had woken up. They were quite a crowd around the two beds. Hermione and Ron must have been really there, Harry thought to himself, they must have really screamed.   
  
They people around the bed came closer trying to find out what had happened. Ron shot a glance at Harry and at that moment Harry knew he had been right. The three of them now seemed to be connected together by some sort of force. They all had that nightmare. Now the other two knew what Harry had been going through over the summer.   
  
"It was nothing, just a nightmare." Harry could hear Ron saying as he tried to get all of them to go away.  
  
The crowd was to busy trying to get Ron to tell them what the nightmare was about, that they did not notice Harry get out of bed and go down to the common room. When he got there he was surprised to see Hermione was there.   
  
[Hey what are you doing down here?] Harry asked her.  
  
{Harry it was horrible. Why hadn't you told us your nightmares were this bad? The worst part was that I couldn't get out of it. It was like I was stuck in the dream.} Hermione replied.  
  
Harry looked guiltily down at his feet. [I think the part of you not being able to get out of the dream was my part. I didn't want to wake up until I knew what was going to happen but the killing curse was too much for me to take. When I saw it my scar was burning so badly that I had to wake up. I'm so sorry.]  
  
{It is okay. Just don't put us through that again.} Hermione thought back. It was almost like the voice in his mind was pleading with him. Almost begging him not to do it.   
  
[Shall we see if Ron has gotten rid of everybody yet?] Harry asked her. When she didn't survive he realized that he hadn't told Hermione what was going on with Ron. [During the nightmare Ron actually screamed and now everybody is trying to get out of him what happened.] Then he directed the thoughts not only to Hermione but to Ron also. [Hey! Your fan club leave yet?]  
  
(Well most of them. Neville, Seamus, and Dean won't leave me alone. Save me) Ron replied to the thought.   
  
[I'll be right up.] Harry replied as he got up and started to head towards the stars.  
  
"Hey you guys can't you leave him alone? Come on Ron we need to talk down in the common room." Hermione heard Harry tell the others after he had left.   
  
The next moment she heard the two of them come bounding down the stars.  
  
(Harry was that your dream we entered?) Ron asked as soon as they sat down.   
  
Harry didn't look at him but nodded his head slowly.  
  
(You mean we actually entered in your dream?) Ron asked amazed  
  
Again Harry didn't look at him but nodded his head.  
  
{We got to tell Dumbledore. Something went wrong with the potion. We shouldn't of been able to enter each others minds like that. We should have never been able to see your dream Harry unless someone put a spell on us so we would all have the same dream and in order to do that they would have had to have our premission. I don't like this at all} Hermione thought worridly.  
  
[We can't tell him] Harry quickly replied. The other two turned to stare at him as he started to continue. [Not yet anyways. If we do we will have to admit that we did that spell and he will probabely find an antidote for us. If we need to tell I'll have to go and not tell him about you two having the same dream]   
  
{Fine we will stay out of this as long as you promise to go tell him. If you don't I will go and tell him everything.} Hermione threatened him.  
  
[Fine. I'll go first thing in the morning.] Harry told them.  
  
(Come on we ought to go to bed or someone will get suspicous.) Ron thought to the other two.   
  
As the two boys got up the heared a scramble of feet going up the stairs.   
  
(Sounds like some one was eavesdropping.) Ron thought.  
  
[It does indeed. Come on and we will go find out who it was.] Harry thought as he started up towards the stairs.  
  
When they got their they found The other three boys were still awake.   
  
"Is something the matter? Are you guys mad at eachother?" Seamus asked them.  
  
"No nothing is the matter, and we are defineitly not mad at eachother. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. We just thought it was a bit strange that you guys weren't talking to eachother." Neville said quickly.  
  
"Neville!!" The other two yelled at him.  
  
"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Ron said not expecting a reply. The three looked guiltly down at their feet.  
  
"Now go to sleep with have lessons tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
The other three looked at him, surprised to see that he wasn't mad at them. They finally went to bed. Each promising that they would find out what was going on between the three of them.  
  
  
  



	4. The Guardians

Disclaimer- the usual I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter books.  
  
Author's Note- sorry it took so long to post this. I have had a bit of Writer's block. So anyway on with the story.  
  
Harry Potter and the Powerful Friendship-part 3  
  
Harry stayed up for the rest of the night and didn't even bother trying to go to sleep. He didn't want anything to happen to Ron or Hermione so he thought it was better if he didn't have any nightmares so that meant that he wasn't going to go to sleep.  
  
When it started to get light, Harry got up out of bed and headed down to the common room. When he got to the door of the dormitory he headed back to his trunk and got out his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map. He wasn't planning on going to talk to Dumbledore but he needed somewhere quiet to go when everyone woke up. He had a lot to think about. He didn't want to harm Ron and Hermione or anyone else for that matter but if they knew the potion was going to do that he would of never let them do it. Hermione probably knew everything that went along with the potion. That was probably why she insisted that they try the potion.   
  
Harry set off to find a room that he had never seen before that was on the marauder's map. He finally found it and saw it was the room that was filled with different shaped mirrors. Some had writing written over the top of the frame but it was all written in languages that Harry didn't understand. One of the mirrors that he looked into had the Hogwarts motto written across the top and when he looked into it he could see anywhere in the school that he wanted to. He looked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Ron and Hermione were awake and sitting next to the fire, probably waiting for Harry to return. Then the mirror's images changed to Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore was pacing back and forth across the room looking rather nervous. The image then changed to Sirius's office where Sirius was sitting looking as though he was battling with himself about something rather important.   
  
Harry backed away from the mirror and went to sit down in the corner. When he had sat down he heard the door open and spun around to see who it was. Sirius and Dumbledore were standing their looking at Harry. Harry could tell by the looks on their faces that anything that they had to say was not good and he probably didn't want to hear it but they were probably going to tell him anyway.  
  
"Good morning Harry. What are you doing here?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"Just thinking, what are you two doing up here?" Harry replied.  
  
"We just came to find you." Sirius told him.  
  
"And how did you know I was here?" Harry asked Sirius. Sirius looked away rather guiltily.   
  
"Well you're not the only one that has a marauder's map, you know." Sirius said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Sirius duplicated the Marauder's Map so every teacher in this school has one." Dumbledore cut in before Sirius could answer.   
  
"What!!! You did that." He looked accusingly at Sirius "How could you!"  
  
"Harry I did it for your own safety." Sirius started but Harry cut in.  
  
"My own safety!!!!! I can take care of my self thank you. I did pretty fine all those times that no one else was around." Harry practical screamed at them.  
  
"Calm down Harry." Dumbledore started but again Harry cut in.  
  
"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? You are all acting like I am a child and in need of a babysitter." Harry screamed back.  
  
"Now listen to me Harry." Harry was about to interrupt again but Dumbledore held up his hand and Harry thought better of interrupting again. "I know this isn't what you want to hear but you are not to go of this building until further notice. You may play quidditch but Madam Hooch will be overseeing the practises. I will have somebody, although I don't know if will be a prefect or a teacher watching you at all times."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and looked into Dumbledore's eyes. He knew that Dumbledore was going to be watching his every move. "You can't make me go everywhere with a teacher!" He finally said.  
  
"Yes Harry we can. And if I ever hear of you being anywhere without a teacher or a prefect Gryffindor will get heavily fined for it. I will have a teacher watching the Marauder's map at all times. Even during the night. They will have specific instructions on what to do if you are out in the night sneaking off anywhere." Dumbledore told him.  
  
Before Harry could say anything about this Dumbledore turned to leave, beckoning for Sirius to follow him.  
  
He sat down back down and thought about all the things that had gone wrong in the last couple days when he heard Ron think (Harry where are you? We've been looking for you for hours?)  
  
[It's okay Ron. What time is it anyway?] Harry replied  
  
{Harry you have been gone for at least two hours. It is nine o'clock now and we have our first lesson in about 30 minutes that gives you about twenty minutes to find your way to the Great Hall and eat breakfast. You are going to need breakfast saying we have potions and Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff, had potions yesterday and said we are making a potion that made everybody lose their lunch by just looking at the ingredients. So you better hurry up.} Hermione told Harry.  
  
[Okay, fine I am on my way.] Harry replied. He hadn't had much time to think about everything.   
  
As he walked to the Great Hall he was thought about skipping class but he knew that if he went anywhere without telling someone he was in trouble and no matter where he hid someone was going to find him. If   
he left school grounds he would be in even more trouble them if anything else happened.  
  
He entered the hall and went to sit across from Hermione and Ron.  
  
(What's wrong with you?) Ron asked as he sat.  
  
[Nothing, nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone okay] Harry replied.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance but didn't say another word.  
  
  
  



	5. The Book

Author's note- for those who have not caught on when the words have parenthesis around them Harry, Hermione or Ron are thinking that to the others.There are different parentheses for every character that can do the telepathy thing.

Disclaimer-I know you probably hear this every time you read a story, but I do not own any of the characters that are in any of the Harry Potter books which is all of the characters at this part of the story.

Harry Potter and the Powerful Friendship-Part 4

** **

The day was horrible for Harry.He had double Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning and Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon.It was hard for Harry to concentrate since he had made up his mind not to talk to Sirius and Dumbledore until they decided that he didn't need a babysitter.So he spent the morning avoiding Sirius's gaze and not speaking whenever was possible.Ron and Harry of course kept thinking to each other so no one would hear them.Ron kept trying to pry the information about what happened but Harry would not tell them.

(Come on just tell me what happened?)Ron thought to Harry trying to get a hint of anything that had happened.Hermione could hear everything of course but she kept her nose out of the conversation.

[I am not telling you anything, so bug off.]Harry said.Hermione shot a look at the two of them telling them to be quiet.Once Ron had looked away her expressions changed so she was now looking questioningly at Harry, but Harry choose to ignore this.

The afternoon was just as bad as the morning.Lupin, of course, had been told everything, most likely by Sirius, and kept shooting questioning looks at Harry.So Harry had another hour of ignoring everybody as much as possible.Hermione had noticed that Harry wasn't paying attention and nudged him in the arm with her shoulder.

{What are you thinking about?You haven't said a word to anyone all day except to tell them to leave you alone and Sirius and Lupin have been looking at you strangely like you're not telling them something, which, by the way, you are since you won't tell me or Ron anything either.} Hermione snapped at him.

Harry just sat there and ignored her.She knew she had been heard but she also new it must be something serious that was bugging him otherwise he wouldn't of been so quiet and all that.

By the end of Care of Magical Creatures Hermione and Ron were both mad at Harry for not telling them and they were not saying a word to each other.

When they got back to the Common Room that night after a very quiet dinner, Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione by the backs of their shirts and led them up to a room that neither of them had noticed before.

{What are we doing here?}Hermione asked him with a bewildered tone.

Harry sat down with a sigh and told them everything that Dumbledore and Sirius had told him.

{You know they are right.}Hermione said when he had finished.

[Do you always have to say that when something like this happens?]Harry asked with disgust.

{It's not that bad you know.I think I may know a way to become unplottable on the map.}

(Really!)Ron said with excitement.

{Yeah, I found a recently written book in the library the other day and it had a newly revised spell to make it possible to be unplottable.There are other spells of course but your father and his friends probably already thought of those and made it so they wouldn't work.Or we could find a way to make your name show up as something like Draco Malfoy.Although we will have to search for a spell for that one.}Hermione told them.

[Let's try making my name show up as Draco Malfoy, that way we can get Slytherin fined heavily for it.]Harry said with a unreadable glint in his eyes.

{Okay then, we got to go to the library and since I am a prefect I can go with you and you won't get in trouble}Hermione said as she turned towards the door to head back down to the common room.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, they were both wondering what had happened to the perfectly rule abiding Hermione.

[Let's get going.] Harry said and they both started to go down to the library.

An hour later they had finally found a book that looked promising.Hermione had grabbed the book so Harry hadn't had the chance to read the title or who had wrote it.When he saw the title page he gasped at the names of the authors.

The other two, who hadn't noticed it looked down at the names and they too gasped.

(Your father wrote that book.)Ron finally managed to say.

{But the title on the outside said a Mr. Snorps wrote it.}Hermione said in a tiny voice.

[Yes but the title on the inside said that it is titled The Mystery of the Marauder's Map and written by Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.Do you mind if I take the book, I would like to read it?] Harry took the book, without waiting for an answear and started it, ignoring the conversation that was going on.

Finally he said [It's all here. Everything.From not being on the map at all to being able to be known as someone else.]

(How do we do it?)Ron questioned.

[It's a simple spell but we will have to do it tomorrow, because if we wait are out of the common room any longer Dumbledore will probably send a search and rescue group out to find us.]Said Harry as he stood up and headed towards the door.

The other two looked after him and quickly followed.This year would be very exciting.


	6. The Nighttime expedition

Author's note- Sorry it took so long to get this one up. 

Disclaimer- Just the usually, I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books.

Harry Potter and the Powerful Friendship Part 4

** **

(Okay lets practice)Ron said.Looking down at the book Harry held in his hands.

It was the next day and Harry was holding the book with the secret of the Marauder's map.

Harry had stayed up all night looking over the spells in the book.Most of them looked easy but their were a few that we considerably hard.His father and his friends had thought about everything in case the map fell into the wrong hands.

[Okay to not appear on the map it says to point at the person or people that don't want to show up on the map and say _Secretus Mapus_ and then say the peoples name.]Harry told them.Then Harry pointed his wand at himself Hermione and Ron and said "_Secretus Mapus Hermione, Ron and Harry_" Then he looked down at his Marauder's map and looked for himself and the others on the map.[ We're not here, it worked] He said giving the other two a high five. [Now if we want to get Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle into trouble we say]Harry Paused then said out loud. "_Changus Mapus Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle_" He looked back down at the map and saw that supposedly Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing exactly where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing.[Now it sounds like if we want it to show up on all the maps, Wait, their was more then one map originally?]Harry looked at the other three and saw that they two looked surprised, then they shook their heads.[Okay, it looks like that spell should guard us from any maps of Hogwarts.]

(So shall we try the spells out tonight?)Ron said excitedly.

[Defiantly!Why else did we try so hard to find the spell? ]Harry replied

That night was an exciting one.Since it was a Saturday, and they had no school,they snuck out of the castle, known as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle,and went to Hogsmeade.First place they went to was Zonko's.Harry, who was the one with the money, bought enough Filibuster Fireworks, that started when they felt the vibration of noise to decorate the Slytherin Common Room in red and gold.Then they spent the rest of the time wandering around.

Then they got back to Hogwarts they went to their common room and made plans. When everyone had left Harry went upstairs and grabed the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

[You guys ready?] Harry asked. 

(Yeah) Ron said excitedly.

{Okay I'll perform the charm.} Hermione said sounding like the know-it-all she was.

She quickly said the charm and they were off.

They reached the Slytherin Common Room in record time thanks to another charm Harry had learned. It made a path to follow on the map to the destination that you wanted and erased it as you went so you knew exactly where you were going. 

When they were inside the common room Hermione quickly put a mute spell around the room so no one would hear them if they made any noise. Then they got to work. 

Harry quickly put the gold and red fireworks in their correct places so when they went off they would say 'Gryffindor Rules' and since the mute spell was on they wouldn't go off until they had taken off the spell. Hermione then did a lasting spell so the fireworks would stay up for the next week. 

While they were doing that Ron put red and gold fireworks around the room.

Then they quickly took off the spell and left as quietly as possible.

~Change of Point of View- The Professors~

~McGonagall~

The room was quiet where McGonagall sat correcting homework and watching the map that Dumbledore had given her along with the other professors. She had been put in charge of watching the map every night from 12:00 to 1:00 in the morning. 

Each teacher had been given some time to watch the map and spells had been used to make it so whichever teacher was watching the map could not fall asleep until their time was up and some other teacher was watching the map. 

The map was to watch if any student was out of bed at night in case there was an intruder during the night, but McGonagall and the others had a sneaky suspicion that it was mainly for Potter.

McGonagall let her eyes wander across the map. She saw that Dumbledore was pacing the office like he usually did at night. He claimed that it helped him sleep. Then her eyes moved to the dot labeled Sirius Black. All the professors had been told about his innocence and about the fight that he had had with his godson. McGonagall knew that the fight had hurt their connection deeply to anything that Harry knew about Voldemort's whereabouts, and of course Harry was the only one that could figure anything out without really putting himself in danger of anything worse then a headache.

McGonagall turned her attention back to the map, and saw three dots moving across the school from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Slytherin Common Room labeled Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. She knew she had to take off twenty points off the house of whoever was out of bed. The three dots entered the Slytherin Common Room before the clock turned to one o'clock and went to bed herself.

~Sprout~

Sprout sat down to watch the map. Her turn consisted of one till two in the morning every night and it usually got pretty tiring. She sat down and watched the map. Her mind was wandering and she was planning tomorrow's lesson for the first years before long. When she looked down at the map again she saw three Slytherins crossing the school. She watched them as the entered the common room of the Gryffindors. What she saw then surprised her. The three dots labeled Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle changed to Potter, Weasley, and Granger. 

"What! How could that of happened?" She said not realizing she had said it out loud. She quickly grabbed the map and walked to the Headmaster's office.

The three Gryffindors were out of their dormitories still so you could still see them on the map.

"You'll never believe this!"She said to Dumbledore, stuffing the map into his hands.

"What is it?"Dumbledore replied. 

"It seems that Potter and his friends have found a way to get around the school without getting in trouble."Sprout told him.

"What!!How did they do that?"Dumbledore asked her.

"I don't know how they did it but their dots said that they were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, until they entered the common room and then the dots changed to Potter, Weasley, and Granger's."Sprout explained to him.

"Sounds like I need to have a chat with Mr. Potter."Dumbledore said looking down at the map, seeing that Potter was still out of bed.


	7. The Truth

Author's Note:Sorry about the mistake in Part 5.The last part was actually part 5 and not 4 although it did say that it was part 4.Sorry about not having a name for the potion that the trio took but I can't think of a name for it.I will try to get the next part up as soon as possible.

Disclaimer- none of the characters belong to me.

Harry Potter and the Power of Friendship- Part 6

** **

"So Mr. Potter, would you like to explain why you were out of bed in the middle of the night." Dumbledore asked Harry.First thing in the morning Dumbledore had set off on a search to find Harry and get him to say how he had snuck out of bed being known by the marauder's map as the Slytherins. Now they were sitting in Dumbledore's office.

Harry met his gaze unblinkingly.[How did he know?How did he know about us sneaking out?]He was saying to the others. Then he said out loud. "I don't know what you are talking about."He said keeping a very straight face determined not to let out any expression in his face.Dumbledore stood up.

Just then the door opened, which was probably quite lucky since Dumbledore looked like he's patience was running quite low and if Harry didn't answer soon it would probablyget a little out of control and a little truth potion might be added in the next thing he ate.

Then Sirius walked in. "Did I miss anything?"He then looked between Dumbledore and Harry, who were still looking at each other."I'll take that as a no."

"We were just discussing about the problem that has come at hand.I believe you are his legal guardian; you have any idea how he has gotten passed the map?Especially since you were one of the creators of the map." Dumbledore said as he turned his gaze to Sirius his expression not changing.

Sirius gulped at the look Dumbledore gave him, he felt like a student getting in trouble for one of James's ideas.He then turned his gaze to Harry. "You found the book didn't you."It was more of a statement that didn't need a reply then a question.

Harry still didn't say anything."What book?"His voice as cold as ice, but he was talking to Hermione and Ron at the same time [They are trying to get the information out of me.]

(Don't say anything.Maybe they will leave us alone if we pretend not to know anything.)Ron said with his usual logic.

{Oh come on Ron, use your head. If he doesn't say anything they'll be even more suspicious.Just don't let anything slip that might lead to our discovery, although I can't figure out how they know in the first place.} Hermione replied.

"Harry, are you listening" Dumbledore asked and Harry snapped back from his conversation with his friends.

"Why should I listen to you?"Harry asked his voice still cold.

"Harry this is for your own safety, you must understand."Sirius said, his voice full of concern.

"Why should I understand?You don't understand me, you don't even trust me."Harry stated, his voice still cold.

"Of course we trust you, why shouldn't we?"Dumbledore replied slowly coming into view of the problem.

"If you trust me so much then why don't you show it? You don't even trust me enough to stay out of trouble." Harry said, looking at the two adults in the room.

Slowly both adults realized why Harry was so mad.If they were going to watch Harry so closely it looked like Harry wasn't going to listen to them.

"Harry just listen to us for a few minutes. We didn't want to hurt you.We are just trying to protect you along with the other students of the school."Dumbledore said gently

Before he continued he heard Harry mutter, "Well the rest of the kids don't have to be escorted around the school."

Dumbledore gave Harry a sharp look and then continued, "We can take off some of the protections if you want but we will still have the Marauder's Map watched twenty-four hours a day."

"Fine, can I go now?I still need to get to my lessons you know."Harry told the two of them.

Receiving a nod from Dumbledore, Harry turned to go.Then he heard Sirius call after him."Wait up and I'll go down to the Great Hall with you."

Sirius said something quickly to Dumbledore and turned to follow Harry out the door.When the door shut behind him he said to Harry,"So you found the book, and don't try lying to me about it either.There is not way you can fool the Marauder's Map except by using the spells in that book."

Harry quickly thought about what he was going to say so but he couldn't think of anything that could get him out of this one. So he just told him the truth, he decided that if Sirius was really Harry's guardian he might as well know the truth.

After the story was told Sirius said, "Well Harry seems you deserve more credit then I give you."

"What do you mean by that?"Harry asked.

"I never really thought of you being a trouble maker."He replied.

Just then they entered into the Great Hall and saw the Weasley twins surrounded by a group of angry Slytherins.

"Whoops!"Harry muttered.

He went and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.[Think we ought to revive them of the Slytherins?]

(Nah!)Ron said. (Let's let them suffer a bit.)

{Listen up you two, I found some interesting side effects about that potion that we took that wasn't in the book that I got the potion out of.}Hermione said to the two of them {it seems that we might be getting a few extra powers that we didn't think about.Like the dream incident} Harry looked away guiltily since he still hadn't told anybody about it.Hermione noticed this but continued on{well it seems like we may be able to do stuff like magic without a wand or be able to read pieces of other people's minds.}

(What but that is supposed to be impossible!)Ron exclaimed.

{Yes, it is} Hermione agreed. {But this potion is not very well known so not many people have studied it.The one person I read up on that had actually studied it long enough to know said that it depends on how good of a friendship you have with the people you took the potion with.The more powerful a friendship the more power the potion has on you, but we will have to try a few experiments with it.}

[Okay I want to see where you found this information.Come on lets go up to the library.]Harry said.

Ron turned and looked at Harry in amazement. Harry want to go to the library.That just didn't fit with Harry's personality.He watched as the other two got up from the table.Something was going on with Harry and he was going to find out.He slowly got up and turned to follow the two of them.


	8. The Powers

Disclaimer: Just the usual.  
  
Harry Potter and the Powerful Friendship- Part 8 (I think)  
  
{Okay, read here, here and here} Hermione told Harry, while pointing out where to read. Ron was sitting across the table and looking as if he was reading but Hermione truely doubted it.  
  
Ron looked up from the book. (So what does this mean?) He said cluelessly.  
  
{It actually means alot of things. For one we might be able to see out of each others eyes or stuff like that. Or perhaps we could do magic without wands or it might be easier to become animagi with this potion!} Hermione replied as if it was an obvious answear.  
  
(Okay.) Ron answeared although he still sounded clueless.  
  
{All we have to do is practise and maybe we could do stuff like this.} A book flew off the shelf and headed towards Ron. {Read it. You might find you actually like it.} Hermione told him. Ron looked down at the title and saw it was none other then Hogwarts A History.  
  
(Hey that's not fair. You have already practised haven't you?) Ron said accusingly. Hermione nodded her head and then he continued. (So how did you do that?)  
  
Hermione started to show Ron how to do it while Harry sat their with his mind half on the discussion and half on his own thoughts. Why had they been so lenient about the security? Was it about his connection with Voldemort? Did it have to do with something he might have let slip in the interview? Harry replied the interview and didn't notice anything that could have led up to the currant situation. [Cross the last idea off then.] He said not realizing that he had just let Ron and Hermione hear that.  
  
(Cross what off? And what ideas are you talking about?) Ron asked noticing for the first time his friends muteness throughout the library visit.  
  
[What? Oh nothing I was just thinking to myself and it must have slipped.] Harry said quickly not wanting to tell the others about the talk with Dumbledore.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him suspiciously and turned back to what they were doing.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to them. [Do you really think we ought to be doing this in the library?]  
  
Ron and Hermione looked questioning at him. [I mean, what if Madam Pince notice that things keep flying towards us without any of us using a wand. She might get a little suspicous. Or maybe she'll get suspicious that we aren't talking to each other. She might tell one of the Professors.] Harry told them.  
  
(Okay, maybe we ought to move.) Looking down at his watch Ron added, (Maybe we ought to move to the Transfigurations room so we don't skip our lesson.)  
  
Hermione glanced quickly at her watch. {Oh No!! Come on you two. We can't be late we are learning about changing objects into animals today and I was really looking forward to this lesson.} She packed up as she talked and by the time she was finished they were on their way out the door.  
  
"Looks like we have another boring lesson to attend." Ron said in a quiet voice so Hermione wouldn't hear his thoughts or hear him say it.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure that Hermione will be the only one even interested in the lesson. Shall we practise our skills during class?" Harry answeared him.  
  
Ron nodded. They were the last students to enter the classroom. When they entered Professor McGonnagal wasn't there. They didn't have to wait long before she entered.  
  
(So what should we try making fly towards us?) Ron asked  
  
[We have to do something small otherwise someone will notice.] Harry answeared.  
  
Ron looked around the room before answearing (Okay, see that piece of paper?) Harry nodded (Concentrate on it and try to make it fly towards us like this.)  
  
Ron went silent and concentrated on the paper. The paper went flying towards but stopped midways there. Then the paper made a huge loop and went back to where it started.  
  
[How did you do that?] Harry asked barely noticing the fact that his mouth was opened in amazement.  
  
(Try it!! It really is easy if you concentrate.) Ron answeared.  
  
{Will you two be quiet! I am trying to pay attention but I can't hear a word with you talking to each other.} Hermione said in annoyance. The other two turned and glared at her not noticing the teacher coming their way.  
  
"Am I interepting anything?" Professor McGonnagal asked.  
  
The three students looked up in horror.  
  
"I suggest you get at least copy down your homework and start reading from your books" McGonnagal turned to go back to the head of the classroom. Something about those three was unnerving her, and she was going to find out.  
***  
  
  
Author's note: Okay, I will try to get the next part up soon. I don't mean to be so slow but I keep getting occupied by other things. Anyways, thanks to all those that reviewed. I appreciated everyone of them. So as usual please review. 


	9. Draco Malfoy

Author's Note: Okay, I am sincerely sorry that I have not updated for a while, I have meant to get this up and then I just go

**Author's Note:Okay, I am sincerely sorry that I have not updated for a while, I have meant to get this up and then I just got occupied and all, but now that school is over I will try to post more.Thanks to everyone that has e-mailed me and made me feel incredibly guilty about not posting.Anyways, thanks to all that has reviewed, and please r/r.Oh, and I need a new name, so if there is any ideas out there e-mail them to me, I have always thought that the hardest part of writing a story was coming up with a title.**

**Disclaimer:Must I write this?I don't own any of the characters.I do own their new powers and all though, I also own the plot.**

**Harry Potter and the Powerful Friendship (Part 8)**

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at dinner watching three of her students eating dinner.Not only were the three that she was watching weren't talking (when they were supposed to be best friends) but now that she had thought about it, she hadn't heard them talk to each other since they had arrived at school.

"Dumbledore."McGonagall whispered while leaning over so no one could overhear."What is going on with Harry and his friends?Have they even been talking to each other?"

Dumbledore looked over to where the Gryffindors sat, noticing for the first time that they hadn't been talking."I don't know what's going on.Maybe it's time that I have another chat with Mr. Potter, or maybe I'll talk to one of the other two."

McGonagall looked at him, she knew about the argument between Potter and Dumbledore, 'maybe Sirius will talk to him,' she thought, looking over at the two marauders who were currently having a silverware fight with their knives, 'scratch that one.' 

**********

[So, Hermione, do you think this will help us become Animagi?]Harry asked.

{I think so; at least that was what it said in the book.} Hermione answered.

Ron looked at them, looking quite interested. (That would be cool.) Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Harry looked up at the teacher's table while Ron and Hermione carried on their conversation.Sirius and Remus were having a knife fight, which looked like fun.Sirius looked up in time to catch his eye and gave him a grin, which Harry returned.Harry looked then at Dumbledore, who was talking to Professor McGonagall.Dumbledore looked towards Harry and Harry quickly turned away so Dumbledore wouldn't notice that he was looking at him.

(Come on, Harry.We're going to go find an empty classroom to go practice in.)Ron told Harry.

Harry nodded his head quickly and followed them out of the hall.Harry saw Fred and George who looked miserable having died hair in Slytherin colors, apparently the hair was pay back for what happened to the Slytherin's common room, which of course, Fred and George had nothing to do with.

Harry tore his eyes away from the Weasley twins and looked to where he was walking, noticing that Hermione and Ron were way ahead of him.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, and where is Weasel and Mudblood."Draco said from where he stood behind Harry.

By now most of the hall was staring at them, and the teachers were going to come down to break up the fight but Sirius stopped them, with the help of Dumbledore and Remus.They wanted to know how Harry would react to the situation.

"So Potty, what are going to do?Now that Weasel and Mudblood aren't around to save you?"

Harry quietly counted to ten, not wanting his temper to get the best of him.

Draco leaned in closer to where Harry was standing, not wanting to be overheard."You think that you will always have your friends by your sides?Well your wrong Potty, you're the Dark Lords."

At that statement Harry lost his temper.

{Harry, don't do anything you'll regret.} Hermione thought to Harry from where she stood by the door, holding Ron back.

(Come on, Harry, deck him one.)Ron practically yelled in his mind.

But Harry didn't hear either of them, and at that moment every window in the room shattered.Girls screamed and all the students jumped under the table, not wanting to get hurt.Then Draco was thrown onto the nearest wall.A barrier was placed unconsciously around Harry and Draco so the teachers couldn't break up the fight. 

"Watch your mouth."Harry said menacingly, then turned and walked out of the barrier leaving Draco hanging, and everyone else staring after him.

After a moment Dumbledore said,"I guess I need to talk to him soon."And with that he stood up and followed the three out of the room.

***(Thought about leaving it at that, but then decided it was to mean.)***

{Harry,}Hermione said cautiously when Harry had finished dragging them into an empty classroom.{Why did you do that?We could get into a lot of trouble.}

(Well, he deserved it.Nasty slime ball, someone had to teach him a lesson.)Ron answered for Harry.

Harry was sitting quietly on one of the desk, waiting for someone to show up and tell him he was expelled or for a hoard of Slytherins to show up with knives.It was way to quiet for his liking.[I wonder if they have figured out how to get to Malfoy yet?]Harry thought idly.

Before either one of them could answer a voice cut the air like hot metal."I suppose it's time for us to have a little chat."

The three turned to find themselves face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

***(Thought about leaving it there too.)***

In the Great Hall there was a large amount of chaos at the moment.

"All students please exit the Great Hall."Came the voice of Professor McGonagall who was using the megaphone used in quidditch to be heard.

Of course, nobody listened to her.The other professors were trying to get the barrier to come down, or at least get Draco down, and they were have absolutely no success.

Finally McGonagall resorted to blackmail."All students who are not out of the hall, and into their common rooms in ten seconds will receive detention for the rest of the school year."That got the students attention.

There was a mad scramble to get out of the hall, leaving the professors and one very frantic Draco, in peace.

"So any ideas on how he did it?"McGonagall asked.

Professor Flitwick, the charms professor answered. "None whatsoever.I have never seen a spell like this."

"He didn't use a wand, though, did he?"Remus Lupin asked.

"I didn't see one."Sirius answered.

McGonagall thought for a moment along with the other professors, then asked the questions that was bothering everybody else, "Then how did he do it?"

***(Wouldn't that be and evil place to stop?)***

The three were, at the moment, trying to look as innocent as possible.

[I hope he doesn't know!We could get into a lot of trouble.]

"What do you mean by that?"Harry said cautiously.

Dumbledore gave him a look that made him shut his mouth before he could say another word.

"First of all, Harry, I would like you to know that you will be in a lot of trouble if you don't let Mr. Malfoy down before long.When he is down you three will be coming to my office and explaining what has been going on."The three nodded guiltily, although they didn't want their secret to be out.

Watching the three nod Dumbledore then said, "Come along, I'm sure you don't want to be in anymore trouble with Professor Snape then you already are."

Ron paled at this idea, he hadn't even thought about Snape!

Seeing Ron go pale Dumbledore said "Don't worry, there will be no murder this year.Now come along."

Dumbledore led the way to the Great Hall where the Professor, and Draco were.

Everything went silent when Harry walked up to the barrier.Harry just stood there for a minute, concentrating really hard, but the barrier didn't come down.

"I don't think I can do it."Harry stuttered.

Snape glared at him,"You don't think you can do it?"He whispered menacingly, "You wait until you hear from Malfoy's dad and then lets see if you can do it."

Harry turned his concentration back onto the barrier, trying with all his might to get it to come down.

Sirius watched his godson as beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.He can't do it, Sirius thought helplessly, and if he tries any harder he's going to faint.

Harry grew paler as everyone watched with bated breath.

Sirius quickly moved towards the headmaster and said,"He's going to make himself sick if he keeps going at it like this."

Dumbledore nodded his head then said loudly for everyone to hear, and to break Harry's concentration "Ron, Hermione, why don't you come with me and we can have a small chat about this.And you probably ought to come too, Harry."

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads and walked over to where Harry was standing to help him.

(Think you can make it by yourself?)Ron asked Harry.

[I don't know, I feel like I am going to faint.] Harry replied faintly.

Ron and Hermione nodded and grabbed his arms, helping him to walk out of the room.

The professors watched this silently, noticing that again, they weren't talking to each other.

"I wonder what is going on."Sirius whispered to Remus.

Remus agreed with him and said, "Needless to say, Dumbledore will know by the time they come back."

"And knowing those three, Draco will still be hanging there tomorrow at breakfast."Sirius said while grinning.


	10. Getting HIM Down

Author's Note: Wow

**Author's Note: **Wow! This got out pretty quick, for me. Anyway, Thanks to all that have review, and will review.So please r/r.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. 

** **

**Harry Potter and the Powerful Friendship (Part 9)**

Harry sat in front of Dumbledore's desk with Ron and Hermione on either side of him.

"So, Mr. Potter, let's start at the beginning, shall we?"Dumbledore said, then without waiting for an answer continued."First, why haven't you been talking to each other, and how do you acquire so much power?"

Harry looked at the other two and asked them [Should we tell him the truth?]

Ron and Hermione nodded.[Hermione, why don't you explain about the potion?]

"Well you see sir, it started out with some summer research."Dumbledore nodded his head knowing perfectly well that Hermione's part of the story was going to begin with 'some summer research.'

Receiving a nod Hermione continued, "Well I found this book on potions that looked quite interesting at Diagon Alley and I was reading through it and found the Ladriend Potion."(A/n Finally a name!!!!And this isn't Ron speaking)

Dumbledore, of course, having never heard of a Ladriend, asked what one was. But instead of Hermione answering it was Ron.

"You see, sir, it's this potion that should make you more powerful.It let's the people who drink it read each other minds, and acquire more strength."

"Actually, you don't acquire more strength, the peoples strength are combined into one, giving the three more power."Hermione explained.

Ron and Harry gaped at her, they hadn't known this!

"So," Ron said "are you saying it wasn't just Harry who threw Malfoy against the wall?"

Hermione shook her head, looking rather guilty.

Ron let out a whoop.

Harry then asked quietly "Then it's just not me who can take down the barrier?"

Hermione nodded her head and stated simply "The three of us have to do it together."

[Fat chance at that one.]Harry thought, while looking at Ron who was still laughing.

Dumbledore, who had been quiet this whole time said "Why didn't you tell me this at the beginning of the year?"

Hermione looked sheepishly around at the other two for support.

"No, wait, don't answer.I understand the importance of having a secret that is your own, but really, did it have to be something this dangerous?So, what else has this potion done?"

Harry looked at the other two, he knew that he was supposed to have gone and told Dumbledore about his dream, but of course he hadn't. Of course, if he didn't tell about the dream, they would.

"Well, um, we have been sharing dreams." Harry said while looking down at the floor.

Dumbledore looked up sharply, he knew about Harry's dreams and he knew how bad it could be if the shared dreams.

"I guess we ought to deal with the problem at hand at the moment now that I know the basics."Dumbledore told the three of them."If we do not get Mr. Malfoy down I'm sure this incident will be all over the press."

Ron let out another whoop, "Yeah, well who's going to believe it, 'Famous Harry Potter hangs fellow student'?"

{Ron don't push the issue!} Hermione told him.

Dumbledore gave Ron a look that quieted him down and turned to go back to the Great Hall, trusting the others would follow.

[We ought to skive off.]Harry said, [Either that or run for our lives when Draco gets down.

(I want to see if we can go through the barrier, since we helped put it up.)Ron said.

**********

"Do you think that they will ever come back?" Remus asked Sirius.It had been a long time since Dumbledore had left with Harry and his friends and Draco, who had been screaming early, had finally decided to go to sleep.

Snape looked at them and before Sirius could answer said "They better come back or I'll murder Potter and his friends."

Sirius glared back at Snape "You better not lay a finger on Harry or I'll have something to do with it!"

Snape glared right back and snapped "Oh yeah?"

Sirius was just about to punch Snape in the nose when he felt someone grab the back of his robes.

"Come on Sirius, we don't want to hang out with this trash."Remus said, while turning around.

"What did you call me?"Snape said in a low whisper.

"You heard him, he called you trash!"Sirius answered.

Snape pulled out his wand, ready to curse the two of them, when Dumbledore walked into the room.

Upon seeing the fight that was about to happen Dumbledore said "There is no problem I hope, is there Sirius," Sirius shook his head and Dumbledore looked at Snape questioningly.Snape also shook his head.

"Well then, I think that we have figured out what has happened."At this statement all the professors looked at the trio that was standing by the door."Hopefully now, we will be able to get the barrier down."

"Hold on, just one second!"Ron called, as he raced across the room and into the barrier."Cool!"He exclaimed.

Harry gave Hermione a look and they both walked through the barrier.

"How did they do that?"McGonagall asked Flitwick who shrugged his shoulders.All the professors had tried to walk threw through the barrier with no success.

Dumbledore just smiled at their childish antics."Now if we can move along?"He asked the three that were still standing in the barrier.

"Oh, right."Harry said.

(Must we do this?)Ron asked the two of them.

Hermione glared at him,{do you really want to get expelled?I wonder what your mother would say.}

Ron nodded and started to concentrate on the barrier.

The Professors watched as the three of them stood there, Harry was still looking pale, while the other two paled considerably.

"They're going to pass out."Sirius whispered to Remus, who just nodded his head.

Within seconds of them saying that there was a loud explosion and the barrier came down.Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall rushed towards them.

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook it roughly.Harry hadn't quite come out of the trance that he had unconsciously put himself into.When he came out of it he fell into Sirius's arms.

The other two weren't in quite as bad shape.They were still considerably tired but not nearly as bad as Harry.

After making sure that they were somewhat okay, Dumbledore walked back over to Professor Flitwick.

"Think we can levitate him down?"Dumbledore asked.

Flitwick shook his head."I've already tried."Dumbledore nodded his head understandably.

"I guess I better go break the news to them."Dumbledore said, although he didn't like the idea of them doing anymore wandless magic for a while.

Dumbledore walked back over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the floor.They were all quite pale and looking rather tired.

"Ready to try again?"Dumbledore asked motioning towards the still hanging Malfoy.

Malfoy was looking dumbstruck at his three worst enemies.He hadn't known they had that much power; otherwise he would have never provoked them in the first place.He would have to tell this to his 'Master.'

Harry glanced up at Malfoy before nodding his head.He knew that he better be able to run real fast when Malfoy was down.

{Come on you two.We better make this quick.}Hermione said while standing up.

Ron nodded his head and stood up beside Hermione.

Harry glanced up at the two of them, then back at Sirius, and then tried to stand up, with no success.

"You better just sit."Sirius told Harry, who just nodded his head.

Sirius and the rest of the professors backed up a little to give the trio a little more space. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, not wanting to know what would happen if he wasn't ready when they let go of Malfoy.

The trio again concentrated as hard as they could on Malfoy.It took them longer to get Malfoy down then it did for them to get the barrier.Probably because they were more tired now then they had been before, but nonetheless, they did get Malfoy down.

A big BANG announced the falling Malfoy, Dumbledore quickly put a charm on him so he wouldn't hurt himself when he hit the ground.

Sirius rushed over to his godson when he heard the bang.Harry, who was still sitting down, had promptly fainted when it was finished.

Ron and Hermione sank to their knees and put their heads in their hands.

McGonagall leaned over towards Flitwick and whispered,"Well I guess they won't be doing that again for a while."


	11. Sirius's Class

Author's Note: Thank you one and all

Author's Note:Thank you one and all.All people short and tall.An inspiration came from you.Not really.Anyways.I just felt like rhyming.Anyways, thank you to all of you that have review will review.I promise I will try to get the next part up as soon as possible Oh, and I thought I would do a little survey type thingy.In your review please put the country you are from.I just thought it would be interesting to find out where you are all from.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.Okay? Fine you caught me!

Harry Potter and the Powerful Friendship (Part 10)

"Master I have something to tell you about Potter."

"Oh?Do tell!"

**********

_Something to do with me? Harry thought, as he woke up from his nap in Divinations._

It had been about a week since the incident with Malfoy and Harry wondered if that was what his dream had been about.

(Yeah right!Really, like any of us believe you!Except maybe those two dorks over there.As if, I bet ya a million galleons that the _stars have never informed you of anything.)Harry heard Ron mumble from where he was sitting._

{Ron, be quiet. Just because you don't want to learn anything doesn't mean I want to listen to your babble!}Hermione shouted in their heads.

(Now really,)Ron mumbled.(She's always trying to ruin my fun.)

{I heard that.And you know that it's not true.}Hermione complained.

(Oh yeah?)Ron asked (Name one time that you have actually joined in on the fun, or better yet started it?)

{The Ladriend Potion}Hermione said smugly.

Harry grinned [She has you there, Ron!]

(Who's side are you on?)Ron asked Harry.

Harry thought for a moment before saying, [No ones.I'm just the little bird who influences people's decisions.]

"Mr. Potter!"Harry hear Trelawny say from above him."Do you care to share what you see in the crystal ball?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders before saying,"A dog."

Trelawny took the bait.

"What kind of dog?"

(A Grim.)Ron suggested.

Harry just simply said, "It looks kind of like a Grim."

"My poor child.If you see the grim then you most surely shall die!"

"Oh really!Well this grim looks friendly.It looks like it is licking a child's face."

"Oh no!We must save the poor child, for the child shall surely die."

"No wait!It looks like it is running towards a big building, the building looks kind of like Hogwarts!"Harry said this while staring intently at the ball and trying to keep back a grin.

"Oh no!Everyone hide. For death shall surely be upon us all."Trelawny yelled while running out of the room.

Harry looked up from the ball and saw everyone staring at him in surprise.Seeing the looks on their faces Harry just started to laugh.

**********

(That was great.)Ron said as they walked slowly towards the dungeons after lunch.

{I can't believe that she actually believed all of that.} Hermione exclaimed.

Harry grinned [Yeah well I heard McGonagall talking to Flitwick and it seems that Trelawny has hidden herself and she won't come out!]

The three burst into further gales of laughter as the entered the Potions' classroom.

{So Harry, would you mind telling us when you overheard McGonagall?As far as I know you have been with both of us since the events that happened this morning.}

Harry looked around rather guiltily.[Um, I was practicing.]He thought timidly.

(Practicing what?)Ron asked, sounding quite interested.

Harry looked around again looking for a way to escape.He knew all to well that if he confessed Hermione would jump down his throat about it. [Um, Iwaspractisingmypowers.] He said this all too quickly for neither of the others understood what he had said.

(What?)Ron asked.

Harry took a deep breath, about to confess when Snape walked into the room.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Snape began the lesson and Hermione forgot about him as she took detailed notes on everything that the professor was saying.

**********

(So Harry, how do you do it?)Ron asked as he and Harry worked on their potion together.

Hermione looked up in interest and Harry quickly made it so just Ron could hear him.

[I was, kind of, practicing my powers.] 

(And it worked?) Ron said skeptically.

[Apparently yes.Of course, it may only be from a certain distance that we can do this.We were eating lunch and I saw McGonagall talking and I decided that I would try.]

"Potter" Harry looked up to where Snape stood as he continued talking."Your potion is way to runny." Snape sneered. Harry glared at Snape with such force that it sent a chill down Snape's back.

Snape didn't let this affect him for he said "Ten points from Gryffindor." 

**********

{So Harry, How exactly did you hear what McGonagall was saying?}Hermione asked him as the exited the classroom.

Harry quickly decided to change the subject.[You know we never did talk to Dumbledore after the whole incident with Malfoy.I wonder if we should go talk to him?]

{Yeah, we might want to.At least we might want to go talk to one of the professors.I was thinking that Sirius might be a better decision.}

Harry grinned. He could tell right away that Dumbledore intimidated Hermione.She was probably scared that she would choke and say something extremely stupid.

(Okay, we probably should.Sirius would probably tell Dumbledore anyways but it is better to tell somebody now then to wait until Dumbledore calls us into his office.) Ron said this watching the shudder run down Hermione's back.He too had picked up on that fact.

Harry looked down at his watch and said [We probably ought to wait until after dinner though.I don't know if Sirius is teaching a class at the moment.]

Ron grinned widely and both Hermione and Harry looked at him wondering what stupid idea had sparked in his mind.

{Uh-oh}Hermione muttered.

[We're in trouble now.]Harry agreed.

{I wish that he wasn't related to the twins.}

[Oh, I know]

(You two stop it.That's not funny!)Ron said. (Anyways follow me.)

Ron led them down a few corridors before Hermione recognized where they were going.

{You've got to be kidding!There is no way that we're going into Sirius's classroom now.}

(Oh come!It will be fun!)Ron said trying to persuade them.Seeing that persuading them wasn't going to get him anywhere, he grabbed both of their hands and dragged them into the classroom.

Where Sirius just so happened to be teaching the seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Hullo" Ron called out upon entering. 

Everyone in the classroom turned to stare.

"Harry here had something to ask you!"Ron continued after the other two had muttered hello.

"Couldn't this wait?"Sirius asked.

"That's what I wanted to know.Unfortunately Ron's traits that he got from his brothers seem to have come out in him."Harry said glaring at the twins who had identical innocent smiles plastered on their faces.

"Don't worry Sirius, we'll watch the class while you go out and talk to Harry."Ron said.His brothers nodding their heads in agreement.

Sirius sighed, knowing very well that he was going to regret his decision."All right Harry," Sirius said as he beckoned him out of the room.

"Okay so how many of you know how to play Simon Says?"Harry heard Hermione ask before they left the room.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"Sirius said, after he had closed the door.

Harry gulped."It really could of waited.Like I said, Ron's traits that he got from his brothers seem to be showing. At least he's gotten more mischievousness in him. Mrs. Weasley will sure have her hands full!"

"Well know that we're here you might as well tell me what's going on."

"Well Hermione decided that we needed to tell an adult what was going on, and we found out that she doesn't like to talk to Dumbledore so she suggested we come here."

"Okay, so talk."

"Why don't we come back after dinner.It might be better if Hermione tells what happened since I don't know the details."

Sirius sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere with Harry."Fine.Come to my office.You do know where that is, don't you?"

Harry looked insulted. "Of course I know where that is.I've only been there, what?A total of absolutely no times. But we'll use the Marauder's Map."

"Oh, yes.Of course.The Marauder's Map.I wonder what Fred and George were thinking when they gave it to you."Sirius looked down at his watch."Come on, let's go see what Ron and Hermione are up to in my class."

As they neared the classroom they heard a voice of "Uh-uh-uh Simon didn't say!"Which Harry concluded to be Hermione's voice.

Sirius grinned remembering something similar that he and James had done.

Upon walking into the room they burst out laughing.All the seventh years along with Ron were standing on one foot, sticking out their tongue, patting their head with one hand and rubbing their stomach with the other.

Sirius finally managed to stop the laughter and walked to the front of the classroom."Alright class you can all sit down now."

None of the seventh year students moved. "Sit down." Sirius said again.

One of the Hufflepuffs replied timidly, "But Simon didn't say!"

Sirius turned to Hermione."SIMON!!!Please tell the students that the game is over."

Hermione sighed, not wanting to ruin their fun."The game is over you guys."

"SIMON DIDN'T SAY"The class roared back.

"Fine,"Hermione said quite agitated now."Simon says that the game is over."

Harry and Ron were suppressing silent laughter over the whole thing and trying to make themselves go unnoticed.

Sirius cleared his voice."Alright you three.Get going while I finish this lesson."

Harry gave him a cheeky grin as he left the room.


	12. Explanations

Authors Note:  Okay, this is kind of a weird chapter.  I know I should have made it more sensible but it's important for upcoming chapters.  Anyways R/R!

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Harry Potter and the Powerful Friendship Part 11 

Sirius sat in his office waiting. The fifth years that were supposed to be there half an hour ago were late.

He laughed quietly as he remembered what Dumbledore had told him.  Apparently his godson and friends had been put into the hospital wing, which also contained Draco.  Albus had told him that after two fights between the four students, one which had involved fists, Madam Promfrey had thrown Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the hospital wing.  Leaving 'Precious Draco' in peace.

Sirius went silent as he heard voices in the hall, and then sighed as he realized who it was.

"Should we knock?"

"I don't know."

"For heavens sake just walk in!"

Two voices shouted "Ron!!"

Sirius chose that moment to say, "I agree with Ron."

The trio out in the corridor froze.

{Thanks a lot Ron!}  Hermione said sound agitated.

(I didn't do anything!)

[Come on we might as well go in and not keep him waiting.]

Hermione seemed a bit reluctant but followed Harry and Ron in.

"So, what was it you guys wanted to talk to me about?" Sirius asked.

The three looked at each other.

{You can tell him Harry.  You know him better.}  Hermione said.

[I don't know him any better then you do!]

(Hermione why don't you explain.  You know all the details better then the rest of us.)

{Ron I've got an idea.  Why don't you explain?  You're the talkative and outgoing one around lately.}

"I'm waiting" Sirius said, looking at the three teens that were now unconsciously glaring at each other.

"So Sirius how's the weather?"  Ron asked smiling innocently.

"Just fine.  But there is going to be a lot of thunder if somebody doesn't explain themselves pretty quickly."

"Well, okay then, Hermione, you better get on with your explanation."  Ron said, while Harry nodded his agreement.

**********

Dumbledore walked into the dungeons.  He needed to talk to Snape quite badly and this seemed as good as time as any. He walked into the Potion Master's office and sighed relief as he had just found Severus Snape.

Severus looked up and nodded in greeting as he said "Hello Albus."

They exchanged some pleasant talk before getting to the point of the meeting. 

"So, Severus, have you ever heard of the Ladriend Potion."

Snape went visibly pale as he asked "Why?"

"Three students seem to have gotten messed up in it somehow."  Dumbledore said, realizing that this wasn't exactly good with how Severus was reacting.

"Oh, I see."  Snape said with a nod.  "Potter, and his friends, correct?" Receiving a nod he continued. "Well, they couldn't have a chosen a worse potion to get messed up with.  The potion should be illegal but nobody has gotten it to work successfully for a few centuries now.  The last two people who have ever gotten it to work successfully died within a year."

It was Dumbledore's turn to go pale.  "Does anyone know why?"

"Well, the Ladriend potion is a test of Friendship, if one friend is not loyal to the other they both shouldn't expect to live long.  But, as it is Potter, Weasley, and Granger, they should be alright."

This information had shocked the almost unshockable Albus Dumbledore.  He was almost positive that sensible Hermione Granger wouldn't have done anything of that sort, but apparently he was wrong.  Or she hadn't researched it as much as she thought she had.  Either of those answers shocked Dumbledore.

**********

 Sirius was ranting by the end of the explanation.  He sat down and the three teens went silent.  Taking turn Sirius looked each one in the eye separately and decided that this was indeed all that they knew about the potion.

"So, why'd you do it Hermione, apparently these two had no idea what was going on but why did you do it?"  Sirius said looking at that particular teenager in the eye.

{You guys what should I do?}

(I suggest you tell the truth.) Ron said making it sound like the worst possible answer.

[I don't think I've ever seen him so mad.]  Harry said sounding a little scared of his godfather.

(Well it's not like we did something to make him exactly proud of us.  Although it has shown that we're not, well Hermione at least, isn't completely hopeless in Potions.)  Ron smirked slightly.

"Okay, that's enough.  Stop talking mind to mind like that, it's kind of freaky when I know that you're doing it."

Ron looked skeptical "And it's less scary when you don't know when we're doing it?"

[Like now for example.]

"No, but I don't like being left out of the conversation."

(Sorry, private conversation going on right now.)

The three of them burst into laughter as Ron said that.  Sirius glared at them.

"See what I mean, you totally forget that anyone else is in the room at the moments that you do that."

Hermione looked up sharply "What do you mean that we don't notice anyone else in the room."

Sirius looked confused, he had thought they would have noticed this "Well the person who's speaking, at least who looks like he or she is speaking, their eyes got out of focus for a moment. Why? Does that make a difference?"

Hermione shook her head.  "It shouldn't."

Harry glanced at his watch.  "Come on we better go.  We're going to get in trouble if anyone finds us out of our dormitories, even if we are with a teacher."

The three bade Sirius goodbye and exited the room.  Each pondering their own question.


End file.
